Extra Eclair
|world = World of Peace - Dream Land |jap_name = エクストラエクレア (Ekusutora Ekurea) |jap_meaning = Extra Eclair エクストラ = Extra, エクレア = Eclair |theme = Grassland |common enemies = Bio Spark, Blade Knight, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Burning Leo, Chip, Driblee, Nruff, Parasol Waddle Dee, Puppet Dee, Scarfy, Waddle Dee |mini-boss = Bonkers, Vividria}} Extra Eclair is an extra stage, the sixth stage of World of Peace - Dream Land, and the sixth stage overall of Kirby Star Allies. It is unlocked through the big switch in Honey Hill. Extra Eclair takes place in a similar grasslands area to Honey Hill, albeit at nighttime. The stage also contains a cave, and several alternate paths. Vividria and Bonkers serve as mid-bosses. Stage Overview The player starts out on a flat plain, where they will soon encounter a ladder, and, climbing up, a Bio Spark and a Driblee. The door to the next room is hidden behind a wooden box. In the next room, an arrow sign pointing right is hidden behind another wooden box. Progressing in that direction, the player will soon arrive at a split in the path; however, breaking the nearby wooden box reveals an arrow sign pointing upward, the intended way to go. After defeating two Chips and descending a hill, the player will encounter another split path, this time between three choices. Like before, breaking the wooden boxes reveals the correct choice, in this case the middle path. Immediately after, the player will encounter an identical split path; the only difference is that here, the boxes are on fire, requiring a Copy Ability with the Splash attribute to destroy. Continuing down the bottom path, the correct choice, the player will obtain two Picture Pieces, then arrive at the door to the next room. At the beginning of this room, the player will find a Burning Leo, along with several patches of tall grass and fruit hanging from trees. The player can cut down the fruit and burn or cut down the grass for Point Stars and food, and at the end of the room, the player will find a locked door, as well as a normal door. The player can enter the door, but they may also optionally find the key, which is located in a fruit high above the ground, near a Blade Knight; past the locked door, Kirby must have three friends to simultaneously pull down four levers and access the round-trip door. In this optional room, the player or one of their friends must light a fuse using an ability with a Sizzle attribute, then race to get inside the four cannons. Doing so, the player will reach a treasure chest, in which the Rare Picture Piece of the stage is located. Whether the player goes through the locked door or not, the next room will be a long corridor in which they are chased by a giant, rolling sphere of Waddle Dees, identical to the ones from Honey Hill. While outrunning two such spheres of Waddle Dees and jumping over obstacles, the player must either dodge or defeat Bouncies and Waddle Dees riding Nruffs. In the final room, after passing a Bio Spark and Parasol Waddle Dee, the player will fight Bonkers. Once Bonkers is defeated, the player must also fight Vividria; after this is done, the player can use the Artist ability to paint some empty canvases, then reach the goal. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Trivia *The music for this level contains a remix of Green Greens's music from Kirby's Dream Land, a remix of the stage select music from Kirby's Blowout Blast, Kabula's theme from Kirby's Dream Land, and the boss theme from Kirby's Blowout Blast. Gallery KSA Extra Eclair1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Extra Eclair2.png|An arrow sign is hidden behind a wooden box. KSA Extra Eclair3.png|Ninja Kirby presses the switch indicated by the arrow sign. KSA Extra Eclair4.png|Splash Ninja Kirby extinguishes a burning block. KSA Extra Eclair5.png|Ninja Kirby cuts down grass. KSA Extra Eclair6.png|Kirby and three Burning Leos simultaneously pull down four levers. KSA Extra Eclair7.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Extra Eclair8.png|Kirby runs from a gigantic sphere of Waddle Dees. KSA Extra Eclair9.png|Ninja Kirby fights Vividria. KSA Extra Eclair10.png|Artist Kirby paints a blank canvas. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Levels Category:Grass